


Dawn and Dusk

by angel_with_a_scythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Cavity sweet, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fairies, Fluff, Innocent, KuroDai Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_scythe/pseuds/angel_with_a_scythe
Summary: Two different worlds collide when a wood fairy finds a night fairy injured in the woods.





	Dawn and Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, huii! You are such a sweetheart and I absolutely adore you.
> 
> This is a Fairy AU from a prompt in Huii’s list, and when she said “the beautiful kind, or the cute kind (like the kind that sleep in flowers)” it just… blew up in my mind? Like, thinking about these little adorable fairies that sleep in flowers as Daichi and Kuroo absolutely slayed my heart and I had SO much fun writing with that in mind.
> 
> That being said, this has a very pure and innocent energy to it! I hope you enjoy!

His bare feet tipped along the giant leaves as he ran his fingertips along the smaller ones that pushed out from every angle in the bushes. He often took off like this to be alone. He found peace and quiet in the lower levels of the forest where there was no shortage of beauty. He loved the way the sun shone through the tree tops in beams that fractured the farther down they penetrated, but it was down here that the light diffused and created a soft glow, or sprinkled dots on the soil that he’d sometimes follow as if he was creating a picture by connecting the dots. This time, he stayed in the leaves, springing from one to the next and followed a line of flowers up a tree trunk.

Though he loved nothing more than to spend time with his friends and family, Daichi also enjoyed time alone drifting in the forest to appreciate its splendor. Such was now, the flower petals beneath his toes and fingers, soft and healthy, ribbed with healthy veins and vibrant with color. He sat upon a tuft of green moss growing from the tree bark, swinging his feet a bit as he peered through the trees beyond him. He could see some mountains in the distance with a dusting of white on its peak. It sparkled with the sun rising to the east and the glimmer made him think of fairy dust that was sometimes sprinkled over flowers and trees to help their growth. He smiled and closed his eyes, a ray of sun warming his cheeks. 

The sounds of the forest were comforting and quiet at times, but now it was coming alive with the twittering of birds and creatures waking and shuffling the leaves below. He was cautious, however, because birds often tried to swoop in on fairies thinking they were bugs. The only ones truly threatening were the larger ones, like owls and hawks, but hawks mostly stayed above the tree tops or open fields, and he did not venture out at night, so owls were rarely a fear.

He wondered how the night fairies dealt with it. He'd never actually met a night fairy before, but he was told they looked very different from wood fairies, like himself. Where his skin was tanned and golden, a night fairy's would be grey. Where his wings were greens and blues to blend with the sky and trees, a night fairy's would be transparent, though rumor has it that they could glow. He wondered if their eyes were colored or black? His own were a brilliant chestnut brown, but he did not know what color a night fairy's would be, and he'd never thought to ask his friends or family. He didn’t really care, to be honest, because night fairies and wood fairies were part of two different worlds and presented no threat to each other, so they thought very little on them.

He slowly opened his eyes again at the tittering of a bird and squirrel. They were bickering about something, but when he looked at them, it appeared to be nothing in particular. Territory perhaps? They certainly didn’t show any signs of stopping… He decided it was a bit too noisy for him, lifting himself from the moss with his wings and spotted a beautiful weeping willow that hung half over a smallish pond, and half over grass and moss. He'd never seen it before, and a little ripple of excitement bubbled up in his tummy, all the way up to his chest, causing an inadvertent increase of speed in his flight. He snagged a wisp with his hand, twirling around it as he slid down it like a vine towards some rocks by the pond.

Inside was even more beautiful, especially where the thin, flowing branches dipped into the water. The water was beautifully clear, not completely still, but crystalline and he could see the rocks at the bottom. It was like two different worlds meeting at the surface, solid and liquid combining to make something completely different. He had to get a closer look.

He flit downwards, letting gravity pull him until some movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stopped abruptly, beating his wings hard to stop his descent and peering at the creature that ran into the roots of the tree. He hovered there, searching with his eyes, until a small head poked out from behind one of the larger curls of wood.

It was another fairy! He couldn't get a good look at it in the shadows, so he slowly floated down to the edge of the water.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" He said eagerly, sending a beaming smile towards the stranger.

The other fairy ogled at him, slowly stepping out from behind the root and cautiously into the light.

Daichi's eyes widened. His skin was a pale grey, almost a purple, and his eyes were a mess of colors he'd never quite seen before, but something akin to hazel. He stepped forward subconsciously, and the night fairy took a step back.

"S-sorry. I've just never seen a night fairy before," Daichi said, excitement reflecting all over his face. "I'm Daichi!"

"I'm Kuroo..." he said tentatively. The night fairy wrinkled his nose, looking Daichi up and down. "Don't wood fairies wear clothes?"

He blinked. He looked down at himself, but he was, in fact, wearing his short, tan trousers, though his top half was bare, so he looked back to the other fairy and tilted his head. He was outfitted in semi-form-fitting pants of dark grey, with a matching sleeveless tunic and black straps that curled down his arms and wrists. They were similar to the bands that Daichi had around his biceps.

"Don't night fairies have manners?" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly and standing his ground. The night fairy bristled, but didn't offer anything else. Daichi, despite himself, couldn't stay affronted by the stranger for long and instead his exhilaration returned as he came closer, but this time the other fairy didn't move away.

"Wow!" He said, reaching out to touch the grey skin of his arm, circled around his backside and touched his transparent wings that glimmered like diamonds.

"Now who's got no manners," he grumbled, and though Daichi heard, he was too astonished by what he was seeing to think up a come-back.

"You're so beautiful," he said in awe, coming back to his front and touching his slightly pointed ears. The other fairy blushed, a strange purplish-red that was slightly hidden beneath the spikes of his unruly hair that came forward to shadow one eye. He watched him carefully down the bridge of his nose. Daichi's ears were not pointed, and his skin seemed to sparkle compared to the night fairy's. He'd never really thought about it before, but wood fairies actually did glow in the sun compared to this night creature who seemed far more muted and camouflaged for night. It made sense, of course.

"Wow," he said again, grabbing his face and pulling it closer so he could look into his eyes. Kuroo's nose wrinkled again and he pulled out of his grip, waving his hands at him.

"Stop that." Daichi stilled, though he looked like he was ready to bounce out of his skin. "I've never seen a wood fairy, either," he admitted after a pause, eyeing his wings. He looked like some sort of weird butterfly.

"Hey, wait. Why are you out during the day?" Daichi asked, still taking in his appearance, but before he even completed the sentence, he saw why. His wing was bent towards the top in a painful-looking way, and he winced. "Oh. What happened?"

Kuroo pursed his lips, hesitating, but shuffled his feet a little and sheepishly answered: "An owl almost got me."

"Oh. I'm glad you're alright!"

Kuroo blinked at him, surprised. "Th-thanks." It was so strange hearing such kind words from a stranger.

"Can I help? We fix broken wings all the time!"

"Oh...um… alright," he replied.

He sat upon a rock and faced the water, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them as Daichi set about examining his wing and pulling some supplies from all around; a stick here, a vine there, some leaves... He didn't particularly know why he felt so trusting of this wood fairy, but it was just a gut feeling that he meant no harm. Perhaps it was his vibrant, cheery nature and the way he seemed so sure of himself. His smile was so bright and warm and he felt like a moth drawn to a flame.

He scrunched his nose up at his own thought. Maybe, because he was something born of the night, he was drawn to bright things like other night creatures? He'd always wondered, but now he guessed he understood their fascination. But if that was so, why weren't night fairies constantly stalking wood fairies? He pursed his lips. He suddenly had so many questions he'd never had before. He'd never really been that curious about wood fairies, nor had he particularly cared, but now that he'd met one, his mind was exploding with energy.

"Hey, Daichi?" Kuroo asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He looked up at him, a leaf in his mouth as his hands were occupied with stabilizing his apex. Kuroo couldn't look away for a moment. Were all wood fairies this cute?

"Thank--" He suddenly winced as Daichi had to press into the costal margin where his nerves sparked with pain.

"Sorry," Daichi said. "I know it hurts, but we're almost done, I swear."

Kuroo went back to hugging his knees, watching the movement of water at the edge of the pond where it lapped at the bank. He felt a bit strange. The sun made him drowsy and hurt his eyes, but he also felt warm. He was unfamiliar with this much exposure to light, and though it didn't hurt him, it certainly made him a bit uncomfortable. He didn't know how long he'd be stuck here if he couldn't get word to his family.

"You don't have to say 'thank you,'" Daichi said, popping up in front of his face. Kuroo blinked and leaned away from him a bit. "I really don't mind. I like helping people!"

"You have so much energy," Kuroo remarked, straightening his legs and looking over his shoulder to move his wings slowly. It hurt, but it already felt better now that it was stabalized. Daichi offered his hand to help him stand, and he took it.

He stepped off the rock, but Daichi didn't let go of his hand, raising it up and looking at his skin again.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you it's rude to stare?" Kuroo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, yes, but you're so pretty, how could anyone stop staring?"

Again, with the compliments! He blushed again, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms.

"Hey, are you alright? You're not supposed to be out during the day, right?"

"That's right. I'm strong, though," he said, puffing up a bit.

"Right, right," Daichi said, unbelieving. "What happens if you're in the sun too long?"

"Um... well, it's like hibernation? We get very sleepy and pass out," he said, putting his finger on his chin in thought. "But, I don't actually know anyone that's ever stayed out in the sun too long."

"What about you? Are you sleepy?"

Kuroo looked at the ground sheepishly. "...Yes. But I can't go home until my wing heals... I tried to climb the tree but… I don’t have enough energy, not like when it’s night time."

Daichi looked concerned, reaching forward to grab one of his hands in both of his own. "How about I stay here with you while you rest? I can keep watch and you can sleep, and when night comes, I will help you climb the tree!"

Kuroo licked his lips nervously, locking gazes with him and searching for any hint of a lie. "You'd do that?"

"Of course! Whoa, your tongue is purple," he added distractedly, staring at his mouth.

"But... won't someone be worried about you if you don't come home?" He chose to ignore the comment about his tongue now that he knew this wood fairy was simply fascinated by him. He was self-conscious at first, but when he looked into his eyes and saw the gleam of curiosity and admiration, he felt like his insides kind of... melted or something. He liked Daichi's compliments.

"Oh... yeah, probably. But they'll understand." He gave him another grin. "You'd help me if I was in trouble, right?"

Kuroo couldn't help the smile starting to spread across his face. "Yeah, I would." It turned into a bit of a yawn without warning, and he fought the sleepiness with all his might, but Daichi simply took his hand and pulled him towards the roots of the tree and sat on the soft bed of green moss. It was squishy beneath his bottom when he sat with him, and he realized now it would be the perfect, temporary bed for a little nap.

Daichi was looking around for something, and Kuroo tried to lean against the tree, but his wing kept getting in the way. He'd have to lie on his side, but that wouldn't be too bad here. He hunkered down and put his hands under his head, folding his wings carefully behind his back.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything for a pillow, but you can use my lap!"

Kuroo blushed again. Were all wood fairies this forward? He didn't consider himself very shy, but this guy was certainly bringing out a side of him he was unfamiliar with. Maybe this kind of gesture didn't mean the same thing where he was from, but it was a little intimate among night creatures. He hesitated for a moment, but he had to admit he liked the idea of it. This guy was really cute, and he didn't seem to know it, which only made him more adorable. Would it be taking advantage of the situation if he agreed, knowing the cultural difference?

He decided to take the plunge and laid his head upon his thigh. It was soft, yet firm, and way more comfortable than his hands. He looked up towards Daichi.

"You're... really pretty, too, you know."

It was Daichi's turn to light up with pink, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. Kuroo gave him a little smirk.

“Wh-what? No, I’m not remarkable amongst wood fairies,” he chuckled shyly, looking away briefly as if there was something interesting off the in the distance.

“There’s no way that’s possible.” Kuroo smiled a very sleepy smile, locking eyes with Daichi as his eye lids forced themselves down. Daichi couldn’t think of a response, his brain short circuiting with the compliment and it made his heart beat harder in his chest. No one had said anything like that to him, before.

True to the myths, Kuroo fell into a deep sleep as if some outside force compelled him to.

His skin was a little cooler than Daichi’s, and now that he could stare without repercussion, he was able to take in each lock of hair, the long curl of his eyelashes, and his slightly shorter-than-a-wood-fairy’s nose. The more he looked at him, the more beautiful he became.

And he’d seen a lot of beautiful things in his life.

He couldn’t wait to tell everyone. He wasn’t sure anyone he knew had actually ever seen a night fairy, before. It wasn’t something that was talked about that much, and now that he thought about it, there wasn’t any sort of stigma against them, but no one seemed to talk about them? Was it just something that everyone accepted? Hadn’t anyone been curious?

As he looked down upon Kuroo’s face, he couldn’t imagine why wood fairies _wouldn’t_ want to know more about them.

They were so beautiful.

He’d thought that far too much since meeting him, hadn’t he, and now he was feeling a little self-conscious, like he was obsessed? He didn’t mean to come off that way, but he couldn’t believe something like this existed within arm’s reach and yet his kin had never bothered to go looking for it.

Did all night fairies’ hair look that soft? Maybe it was the way it caught the sun and shined with it, but Daichi’s fingers itched to bury themselves deep into the fluffy spikes. He settled on lifting one hand and carefully stroking the ebony locks. It was even softer than he imagined! Daichi’s hair was much coarser, reminding him more of the texture of soft grass, but Kuroo’s hair felt like feathers on a bird.

Even their hair was different!

Today was a wonderful day, indeed.

He leaned back against the tree comfortably, looking up towards the sky with a content smile, and searched the area for anything out of place. Everything seemed normal and dandy, but he wouldn’t let his guard down! Not for a minute!

He kept stealing small glances at the fairy in his lap. He was slender but in no way frail, and taller than Daichi when they’d been face to face, and he wondered if all night fairies were built this way, or if they had just as much diversity among them like wood fairies did?

There seemed to be many differences, most superficial, but there was one thing that stood out from the others:

He gave off an aura of mischief.

Wood fairies gave off a natural sense of calm and comfort, even though they were very energetic. Night fairies, however, were far more mysterious, just like the night itself. He wanted to know more about him, more about night fairies in general. Did they eat the same things? Did they live in trees and bushes and flowers like wood fairies did? He couldn’t wait to ask him when he woke up.

Before he realized it, his mind was running circles around himself and his own eyes were getting warm and heavy. He forced them open wider, looking around and reaching down to grab onto Kuroo’s hand to reassure him he was there. He wasn’t ever sure if Kuroo could feel the reassurance in his sleep, but he wanted to do everything in his power to protect this precious, newfound friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The moon hit Kuroo’s face through a small crack in the willow branches, seeking him out as if the rays had a mind of their own. He felt rejuvenated and yet, for the first time in his life, he was so comfortable he felt like he wanted to sleep another five minutes. Despite the temptation, he took a deep, refreshing breath and turned his head to look up.

Daichi sat against the tree, having drifted off himself, and Kuroo sat up slowly as not to wake him. Their fingers were tangled together and he paused, staring at the intertwined digits, then back up to Daichi. It felt really nice, actually. He’d never held hands with anyone like this, their hands feeling perfectly natural locked together like puzzle pieces meant only for each other. He didn’t want to let go. Regretfully, however, he needed to get moving now that it was night time.

He inched closer to the other fairy, the darkness having improved his eye sight and he could now see Daichi much clearer without the pain of his eyes making him squint. The sun had washed out everything around him into a haze and blur, and though he was still able to see things for what they were, they had radiated with the reflection of the light and lost their high definition. Now, he was taking in every inch of the wood fairy with a fascination that finally made him understand Daichi’s behavior earlier.

Well, without a shirt on, there wasn’t much left to the imagination, but something in the back of his head was ringing like a bell and making his whole body buzz. He bit his lip nervously, his eyes roaming down the golden skin of his abdomen, up to the bands around his biceps that accentuated the definition of his muscles, and tracing his collar bone to the line of his throat.

He swallowed hard. He was unlike anything he’d ever seen, and it was making his heart race in… excitement? Nervousness? Adoration? Something of a mix of all those, perhaps.

Did wood fairies know they glowed at night too? There was something almost hyper-reflective in their skin pigmentation that took on the glow of the sun and the glow of the moon. Kuroo’s wings could glow, but they produced their own bio-luminescence, which was a completely different concept.

“Daichi, wake up!” Kuroo said, sitting back on his heels. Daichi flinched awake. “You fell asleep. I thought you were supposed to be keeping a lookout,” he said, smirking wide.

“Ah! Sorry! …Wow!” Daichi’s eyes widened as he looked at Kuroo in a different light. “You look so different in the dark!”

Kuroo stood, putting a hand on his hip. He felt much more confident at night, and far more energized. He helped Daichi up. “Why, thank you,” he returned, assuming it was a compliment. He looked around, distracted, plotting the best way to get up the tree. “Now that I have more energy, I think I can make the climb just fine. You sure you want to stick around? You really don’t have to. My wing should be okay by tomorrow.”

He didn’t receive a response at first, and so he turned to look back.

“You… want me to leave?” The hurt that washed over Daichi’s eyes struck him through the chest like an arrow. Those big, brown eyes were wide and shocked, and Kuroo melted like snow in the sun.

“No, not at all.” He closed some distance between them, taking one of his hands. His face turned warm and, slowly, he slid their fingers together and entwined them as Daichi had done earlier. He peeked through his bangs, catching the softening of the wood fairy’s gaze and the pink that spread across his nose and cheeks. “I was hoping you’d want to stay, actually.”

“I’d like that,” Daichi grinned shyly. They looked at each other a moment a longer before Daichi pulled him to the tree and Kuroo peered up the daunting length of the trunk before taking a deep breath and beginning to climb. The wood fairy lifted himself into flight and gazed about, looking for any danger that might lurk.

“Oh, so you’re going to fly while I work my butt off to climb this gigantic tree?” Daichi laughed in returned.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have gotten beat up by an owl!”

“Excuse you,” he grunted, in between pulls. “He _almost_ got me. He didn’t.”

“OH? If he didn’t mess you up, then what happened?”

He paused on the bark, realizing his mistake. Oh, no.

“I… fell.”

Daichi snickered. “You fell?” Oh, this was too good. “Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me a _fairy_ … fell. Why didn’t you just fly away?”

“Aw, shut up. I was disoriented.” How many times was this guy going to make him blush? If it wasn’t from compliments, it was embarrassment? “You know, for someone so _small_ you sure are a big jerk. Daichi only laughed harder. To hide the red of his face, he turned back to the tree to climb, grumbling something under his breath.

The bark was rough beneath his fingers, scratching and scraping, and he realized now how much he’d taken flying for granted. This was hard work! Would this wood fairy help him, or did he just enjoy watching him suffer?

The need to prove himself was keeping him going, strong and true, pushing and pulling with determination and sheer willpower, even as his limbs began to tire.

When he saw that he was almost to the top, he looked behind himself proudly, triumph on his face, but it fell as he struggled to find Daichi in his sights.  Where had be gone? His eyes darted around, down and up, side to side, searching for any sign. It was too dark for wood fairies to see well and the panic was starting to mount in his chest. Perhaps he’d seen something and went to investigate? He hoped not, for the night was far more dangerous than the day.

He grunted and pulled himself up and up to get a better view from the top, even as his limbs felt heavy and gelatinous. Finally, he reached the point where the trunk split into the crown and he stood upon the flat plateau, panting, looking out into the forest with his sharp eyes. Nothing. He turned, but Daichi was already there, waiting for him. He jolted back in shock, clutching his chest.

“Jeez! You scared the dust out of me!”

Daichi laughed hysterically, doubling over and leaning on his knee for support.

“Sorry,” he said through chuckles, wiping his eyes a bit. Kuroo crossed his arms, looking at him expectantly, and waited for him to calm down. Residual chuckles continued to bubble up, and Kuroo eventually rolled his eyes so hard he thought he was going to sprain them. He turned and walked up and over a branch, figuring Daichi would join him when he was finished laughing at him.

“Here I was beginning to think wood fairies were nice,” Kuroo said, lowering himself to sit on the branch to let his legs dangle off the side. Daichi fluttered over soon enough, sitting beside him and leaning into him, laying his head on his shoulder.

Kuroo bristled at the intimate touch, but soon eased into it. The proximity and contact felt so wonderful. The warmth that came from wood fairies was different from flame or rays from the sun, or anything he could ever remember feeling. It made him feel calm and happy, tranquil and… something. There was that something again. He couldn’t quite put a word to it, but he really, really liked it.

“I… really like you. I’ve never met anyone like you before,” Kuroo said, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with them nervously, before turning to look down at the other fairy. Daichi’s head rose from his shoulder and he met his gaze with wide, brown eyes. Those eyes… they were so captivating. He knocked their foreheads together gently, a grin stretching his face and puffing his cheeks out.

“Me too!”

“Um…” Kuroo said, looking at his toothy grin. His stomach was doing somersaults, his breath hitching with the stunning smile directed at him. His lips looked so soft, and if they were anything like his hands and body, they were probably warm and intoxicating. “Can I… kiss you?”

Daichi sprung back a little in shock, but he did not appear offended or scared. Daichi looked down at Kuroo’s lips too.

“Ok,” he said shyly, a blush spreading over his round cheeks.

The night fairy rested his hand on top of Daichi’s and they leaned together slowly, eyes slowly falling to half-lids, until their lips pressed together. Kuroo sucked in a slow breath, the warmth from the kiss far exceeding his expectations.

Daichi was lost in the emotions that rolled through him, like some sort of power was flowing into him from Kuroo’s sweet kiss. He leaned into it more, drunk on the warmth that was coiling in his tummy and spreading all the way through his fingertips. Sparks ignited in his vision, like the bio-luminescent flowers and mushrooms sparkling to life around them. 

They pulled away, breathless, and stared at each other.

“Wow,” Kuroo said, his smile unrelenting, like he’d never be able to get it off his face.

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed, and they came together again in a few smaller kisses.

They didn’t have to say anything now, lacing their fingers together and leaning against one another as they took in the glowing forest around them that only got brighter as the night went on. Daichi was so content, in fact, that he was beginning to feel heavy and sleepy. Neither of them could remember ever feeling this happy.

And then something hit Kuroo harder.

“I… I don’t want to go home if it means I can’t see you again.”

Daichi pulled away and fixed him with furrowed brows and a frown. “What do you mean?”

Kuroo swiveled towards him a bit more, lifting a leg to steady himself on the branch. “How are we going to see each other? I can’t stay out in the sun and… wood fairies get their power from the sun so they can't spend that much time in the dark, either…”

Daichi was beginning to see the problem. It had never occurred to him that this was something of a problem, not in that it didn’t exist, but he was confident that they could find some way to conquer it.

But for the life of him, his mind could not think of how to bridge the gap.

The way that Daichi’s face fell hurt Kuroo’s heart, like someone had reached into his rib cage and was squeezing it tightly. They sat in stunned silence, both looking to their laps in defeat as a heavy burden settled on their shoulders.

He was right. Daichi could not spend all of his time in the night or he would slowly get sick, and Kuroo could not spend his time in the light or he would fall into a deep sleep. If only there was a way to mix the two.

And then it hit him.

“Daichi!”

He lifted his gaze with hope, though his face was still sullen with apprehension.

“Dusk and dawn! We can meet at dusk and dawn every day. With the transition, neither of us will be sacrificing our health, and—”

“Yes! Kuroo, that’s perfect!” He launched forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroo, squeezing him with joy and relief flooding from him like a river.

He held him in his arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Daichi returned.

They pulled back to stare at each other again, both seeing the most beautiful creature they’d ever laid eyes on. As if in sync, they both reached up to cup each other’s faces, and they chuckled with blushing grins.

“Please be with me, always?” Kuroo said, stroking his cheek bone with his thumb, fondly gazing upon his face.

“Only if you’ll be with me, too.”

They leaned together again and connected with a gentle kiss.

They couldn’t wait to experience a whole new life. This time, it would be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Happy holidays!


End file.
